


Gedanken an einem Herbsttag

by MattMel



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Orlando Bloom - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattMel/pseuds/MattMel
Summary: Orlando macht sich Gedanken über sein Leben.





	Gedanken an einem Herbsttag

**Author's Note:**

> Eine meiner wenigen Geschichten in deutsch.   
> Platz 5 beim Herbst Contest auf Room4Bloom  
> Orginal veröffentlicht: 04.11.2007 bei FF@OBL

Gedanken an einem Herbsttag

 

Es war ein wunderschöner Herbsttag, es wehte eine laue Brise durch die bunt gefärbten Baumkronen und obwohl das Licht der Oktobersonne schon relativ fahl war, schaffte sie es dennoch, die Welt in warme Töne zu tauchen.

Ein junger Mann ging durch den Park, ein schwarzer Labrador-Mischling sprang freudig vor seinen Füßen herum.

Der Hund lief etwas zu weit vor und Orlando rief ihm nach. "Sidi, nicht so schnell, dein alter Herr ist nicht mehr der Jüngste." Sofort kam der Hund zurück und sah sein Herrchen interessiert an.

"Ach komm her, du", grinste der dunkelhaarige Mann, beugte sich hinunter zu seinem Hund und wuschelte ihm durch das kurze Fell.

Nachdem die beiden eine Zeit lang herum getollt hatten, gingen sie weiter zu einem von Orlandos Lieblings Plätzen in den Kensington Gardens, der Peter Pan Statue.

Orlando setzte sich auf eine Bank und sah gedankenverloren seinem spielenden Hund zu. Von seiner linken Seite drang fröhliches Kinderlachen zu ihm hinüber. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln sah der junge Mann zu der kleinen Familie, die dort zwischen den bereits abgefallenen bunten Blättern spielte.

Wie sehr er sich selbst nach einer solchen Familie sehnte, wurde ihm wieder schmerzlich bewusst.

Und war das denn so abwegig?

Er war grade 30 geworden, hatte ein besseres Auskommen als viele andere in seinem Alter und fühlte sich schon seit einigen Jahren bereit für seine eigene Familie.

Warum wollte es also mit einer Frau fürs Leben grade bei ihm nicht klappen?

Weil ich berühmt bin, stellte Orlando mit ein klein wenig Selbstmitleid fest und sah wieder zu Sidi, der grade versuchte sich durch das Herbstlaub zu wühlen.  
Nein! Orlando schüttelte gedanklich seinen Kopf. Daran kann es eigentlich auch nicht liegen, er kannte genug Kollegen, die Familie hatten.

Also was war es dann bei ihm? Orlando wusste es nicht.

***

Es hatte alles mit Melissa angefangen, seiner erste große Liebe. Kennen gelernt hatte er sie auf der Guildhall, sie war ein Jahr über ihm gewesen und eine der besten jungen Theater Schauspielerinnen, die er kannte.

Sie hatte alles was er sich in einer Frau wünschte, Charme, Humor und sah einfach super aus. Er liebte es genauso mit ihr um die Häuser zu ziehen, als auch mal einen ruhigen Abend zu Hause zu verbringen.

Als er seinen schweren Unfall hatte, hatte er die Befürchtung, sie könnte mit seine eventuellen Behinderung nicht klar kommen, doch sie hielt zu ihm in dieser schweren Zeit.

Auch als sie die Guildhall verließ und begann, Vollzeit Theater zu spielen, schafften sie es immer noch für einander da zu sein und sich regelmäßig Zeit für einander zu nehmen.

Doch dann kam „Herr der Ringe“ und alles wurde anders. Er war weit weg von England und schon bald wurden aus den anfänglichen täglichen Anrufen und wöchentlichen langen Briefen, kurze, belang- und vor allem lieblose Nachrichten, die schnell per Handy geschickt wurden.

Am meisten tat aber die Art ihres Abschiedes weh. Ihm war schon länger bewusst gewesen, dass ihre Beziehung zum Scheitern verurteilt war und er konnte sich auch ein wenig auf ein Ende einstellen. Aber das sie ihm nur eine kleine, unpersönliche SMS schickte, obwohl sie wusste, das er zwei Tage später wieder auf Urlaub in London sein würde, tat doch mehr weh, als er sich eingestehen wollte.

Nach diesem, für ihn einschneidenden Erlebnis, stürzte er sich erst mal wieder in seinen Arbeit. Arbeit die ihm so ungemein viel Freude bereiten konnte.

Dann war da plötzlich Kate.

Eine Frau die wusste, was es hieß, im Rampenlicht zu stehen und ständig beobachtet zu werden, etwas das auch er grade anfing zu begreifen.

Er dachte wirklich, es könnte was werden mit ihnen, denn die erste Zeit war schön. Sie konnten über vieles Reden, hatten ähnliche Hobbys und Interessen. Versuchten sich so oft es ging zu besuchen und er spendierte öfter einmal ein Flugticket zu seinen Drehorten. Sie beteuert ihm immer und immer wieder, dass sie, die zum Teil langen, Trennungen von ihm nicht stören wurden.

Aber all die Beteuerungen änderten nichts an der Tatsache, dass grade diese Trennungen einen nicht unerheblichen Teil zur letztlichen Trennung beigetragen hatten. Es kam einfach zu oft vor das sie zu Hause war und er Termine hatte oder umgedreht.

Er war zu oft allein, obwohl er eine Freundin hatte und manchmal fragte er sich, ob sie ihn nicht nur benutzt hatte, in einer Zeit, in der ihre Karriere nicht so sonderlich gut lief, seine dafür aber umso mehr.

Die Trennung war unausweichlich und das einzig Gute daran war, dass sie sich, soweit es ihnen möglich war, im Guten getrennt hatten und auch heute noch zivilisiert mit einander umgehen konnten.

Auch all die kleinen Geplänkel die er danach hatte, endeten irgendwie immer gleich. Immer wieder wurde sein Ruhm ausgenutzt, was ihm zum Glück meist relative schnell auffiel, die Presse dichtete ihm irgendwas an den Hals, mit dem keine Frau auf Dauer klar kam oder aber seine vielen Termine ließen sich nicht mit denen seiner aktuellen Freundin vereinbaren.

****

Vielleicht sollte er seinen Beruf einfach aufgeben, doch dazu liebte er das was er tat viel zu sehr. Oder er könnte es mal mit Frauen versuchen, die nicht aus der Branche kommen.

Er schaute sich erneut nach der Familie um, sie schienen so viel Spaß zu haben.

Werde ich je so ausgelassen mit meiner Familie sein? Ohne Angst vor aufdringlichen Fotografen haben zu müssen? Orlando seufzte, auch wenn es vermutlich viele nicht glaubten, es gab Momente wie diesen, da verfluchte er seine Berühmtheit.

Als würde er die trüben Gedanken seines Herrchens spüren, kam Sidi zur Bank und drückte seine kalte Schnauze gegen Orlandos Hand.

"Na mein Großer, brauchst Du ein paar Streicheleinheiten?" Orlando beugte sich hinunter um ausgiebig mit seinem, treuen Begleiter zu schmusen. "Wir werden dann auch wieder nach Hause gehen oder was meinst du, Sidi?" Der Brite sah zu seinem Hund, doch dieser war weg.

"Wo..." Bevor sich Orlando richtig umsehen konnte hörte er auch schon freudiges Hunde Gebelle und dann eine Frauenstimme “Langsam, langsam“ rufen.

"Oh nein, ich ahne Schlimmes." Orlando drehte sich um, grade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie sein Hund eine blonde, junge Frau umstieß und sich dann mit einem selbstgefälligen Hundegrinsen über ihren Hot Dog hermachte.

"Sidi, nein. Oh mein Gott." Orlando rannte zu der Frau und seinem Hund. "Geht es ihnen gut?", fragte er schon im Laufen als er sah, dass sich die junge Frau wieder aufrappelte.

"Ja, ja alles okay", lächelte sie ihn an. "Aber jetzt habe ich immer noch Hunger", grinste sie und schaute auf Sidi, der soeben mit dem Hot Dog fertig geworden war.

"Ich lade sie natürlich auf was Neues ein", sagte Orlando und die Beiden gingen zusammen mit Sidi durch den herbstlichen Park zum nächsten Imbiss.

****

„Woran denkst Du?“ Eine sanfte Frauenstimme riss den dunkelhaarigen Mann aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Daran, das ich froh bin, meinen Job nicht an den Nagel gehängt zu haben, sondern es mit einer Frau probiert habe, die nicht aus dem Show Business kommt“, grinste Orlando vor sich hin.

„Wo von redest Du?“, fragte die Frau leicht irritiert.

„Egal, ich dachte an den Tag, an dem wir uns kennen lernten.“ Orlando lächelte und nahm seine Frau in den Arm, nach dem sie sich zu ihm auf die Bank gesetzt hatte.

„Ich kann kaum glauben, dass es schon 5 Jahre her ist. Du bist immer noch so wundervoll wie damals“, grinste die Frau, gab ihrem Mann einen zarten Kuss und fuhr mit ihren Händen durch seine dunkel braunen Locken.

„Ja, wie die Zeit vergeht, aber du bist auch noch so schön wie damals, es war ein genauso malerischer Herbsttag wie heute.“

„Wir klingen ganz schön kitschig, findest du nicht auch, Mr. Bloom?“ Frauenlachen hallte im Park.

„Nur ein klein wenig, Mrs. Bloom“, lachte auch Orlando.

Er nahm seine Frau erneut in den Arm und die beiden beobachtet ihren 3 ½ Jahre alten Sohn, wie dieser ausgelassen mit Sidi durch die bunten Herbstblätter tollte.

ENDE


End file.
